


i seriously cannot come up with a title for this

by notjasper



Series: incoming call [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys in Skirts, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TUBBO, How Do I Tag, Oneshot, Strawberry Ten, Strawberry Ten are siblings, don’t ship minors that is weird!!, just a stupid lil oneshot, no beta we die like men, stan strawberry ten for clear skin 💅, why isnt that a tag wtf, yes tubbo wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper
Summary: in which Tubbo finds the courage to be himself.-“FUCK GENDER ROLES!”- Eret
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: incoming call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102370
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	i seriously cannot come up with a title for this

**before we begin, i’d like to say two things:**  
\- this takes place in the same universe as incoming call, but you don’t need to have read that for this to make sense  
\- fuck gender roles, wear whatever makes you happy :)

a/n: i tried as much as i possibly could to make this not sound like a shipping fic, because it is not!! do not ship minors please and thank you, just let tommy compliment his friend without making it weird >:(((

-

**toob and BIG T**  
_11:36 AM_

**toob:** can u come over?

 **BIG T:** Sure  
**BIG T:** Any particular reason?

 **toob:** i want to ask u smething  
**toob:** nd i think i should do it inperson

 **BIG T:** Be there in 5

Tubbo threw his phone on the bed haphazardly, then flopped down next to it. He wasn’t quite sure if this was the right decision yet; inviting Tommy over was a very rushed and not at all thought out move. But it was too late now, Tommy was going to be at his house very soon and he couldn’t really turn him away at the door. Speaking of the door, Tubbo heard six distinct knocks ring out from the ground below, followed by his brother, Eret, yelling, “I’ll get it!”

Tubbo took a deep breath in and out, and walked downstairs to meet Tommy.

“Big T!” the brunette called from down the hallway, coming to greet his best friend.

“Small T!” Tommy echoed in response. 

“Hi Tommy!” Niki smiled and waved cheerily from the sofa. 

“Hey Niki!” Tommy replied, before turning to Tubbo. “So, what were you gonna tell me?” Eret raised a questioning eyebrow at Tubbo from behind Tommy so the youngest couldn’t see. Tubbo had previously confided in Eret regarding the matter at hand, but Eret was surprised that Tubbo was taking his advice and telling Tommy so soon after their conversation. Tubbo seemed to get the message and gave a miniscule nod.

“Follow me first, then I’ll tell you,” Tubbo said. The aforementioned grabbed Tommy’s wrist and half-dragged, half-guided him upstairs to his bedroom. Tubbo had chosen to refinish the old house’s attic and transform it into his bedroom, so it was quite the trek from the front door all the way up to the highest point in the house. The pair finally arrived, however, and found places to get comfortable on the carpeted ground before beginning the dreaded conversation.

“So.. I guess I’ve gotta ask this now since I made you come over,” Tubbo began nervously. 

Tommy, sensing the older’s discomfort, got a genuine concerned look on his face. “Hey, if it’s that nerve-wracking for you to say it, don’t feel pressured to-”

“How do you feel about guys wearing dresses and skirts and stuff? Because Eret lended me this really nice-looking dress and I-” Tubbo asked hurriedly, then slapped his hand over his mouth to shut himself up. _I did_ not _mean to say that much._ Tommy looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

Mortified, Tubbo buried his face in his arms and refused to make eye contact. _Why the fuck did I say that?_ he thought, face burning with embarrassment.

 _“That’s_ what you called me here to ask?” Tommy said. Tubbo still refused to look up and simply nodded. “Hey, look at me,” Tommy said, much more softly. He tapped on one of Tubbo’s arms as a gentle encouragement. Taking a shaky sigh, Tubbo finally looked up. His eyes were watery with tears that threatened to drop down his cherry-red face. “You wanna wear a dress? Then wear a fuckin’ dress! Express yourself however you want, man. Don’t let some shitty person’s opinion dictate how you live. Now, go get that dress and kick some ass!”

“Really?” Tubbo sniffed, shocked. “You looked at me like I was some kind of freak for wanting to wear that stuff, so I was really confused. But.. you’re on board?”

“Of course. If you can rock it, then by all means, wear whatever you want! Which of Eret’s dresses is it, again?” Tommy had a beaming smile on his face. He seemed more excited than Tubbo was, to be honest.

“It’s, uh, not actually a dress. It’s this long green skirt with a white blouse and it looks really cool. I’m pretty sure we’ve got pictures of him wearing it somewhere.” Tubbo stood up and started towards the ladder in his floor which led to the main house. “I’ll go get it, hold on!” 

Running downstairs happily, Tubbo stopped in front of his older brother to deliver the good news. “He said he’s fine with it, and he wants to see the dress!” The small boy could hardly contain his excitement.

Eret looked up from the book he was reading at the kitchen table to speak with Tubbo. “Really? Awesome, dude! Do you know where- hold on, Niki, where’s that dress we talked about?”

“The one Tubbo wanted?” Niki called. “It’s in his closet already, I’m pretty sure.”

“Thanks, Niki, gotta go!” Tubbo said as he bounded upstairs once again. He was breathless when his head peeked up over the edge of his ladder once again, but didn’t care. “It’s..” huff, “already in my closet,” he said. Tommy watched in equal excitement as his friend rooted through the many clothes in his closet until he finally found what he was looking for. The closet was big enough to allow the shorter boy ample space to change, so he swiftly shut the closet door, turned on the bare lightbulb Eret had affixed there for occasions such as this, and began putting on the articles of clothing. 

“Are you almost done in there?” Tommy asked.

“There’s a lot of buttons on this blouse thingie, hold on!” Tubbo answered. Finally, after two minutes of scrutinizing and psyching himself up, Tubbo stepped out, skirt swishing behind him. The blouse, which was already meant to be baggy, was enormous on him given the huge height difference between him and his brother. The skirt brushed the ground with every step and it was quite the accomplishment that Tubbo didn’t trip. It didn’t take long for Tommy to start absolutely losing his mind.

“Holy shit, dude, you look awesome!” he raved. “C’mon, let’s go show Eret!”

“Okay, okay, slow down!” Tubbo laughed. He hiked up his skirt in order to get down the ladder and stairs. He was trailing quite far behind, so he heard Tommy talking to his siblings in the living room before he arrived. Once he was on the final stair, he peeked his head around the corner just enough for those gathered to see. Then, he wasn’t able to wait any longer and burst out from behind the wall, grinning like a madman.

“Tubbo, you look amazing!” Niki said excitedly. 

“You pull that off so well!” Eret agreed. “The skirt’s a bit long on you, too,” he laughed.

“Thanks!” Tubbo said, ecstatic. “And yeah, the skirt’s kinda long, but I haven’t tripped yet and I plan to keep it that way.”

“So.. are the dresses and stuff just an around-the-house thing or do you wanna start wearing them more often?” Eret asked. He wore dresses and skirts pretty often himself, but only wore them in public when he was feeling mega-confident.

“Probably just around the house for now, but who knows?” Tubbo replied. 

“Ooh, I know, give us a twirl!” Niki exclaimed. “Is it okay if I take a picture?”

“Yes and yes,” the brunette said. He spun around in a small circle, skirt fanning out on all sides, just as Niki snapped a photo. 

He’d never been happier.


End file.
